joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Ohio
Ohio 'is a state located in the Midwestern region of the USA. It is mentioned on numerous occasions by Joe Winko in his YouTube videos. Including his Live Streams and episodes of ''Joe Winko Talk. ''It is also a state that Joe Winko is spiritually connected to. Joe Winko's Love for Ohio Joe Winko explained his love for Ohio in his episodes of ''Joe Winko Talk. His love for Ohio began in elementary school during a State spelling bee game that his teacher had him playing with his classmates. Due to his Autism, which was diagnosed at the time, Joe Winko was atrocious at spelling. Because of this, all of his classmates believed that he would be out in the first round and they mocked him for it. However, when it was Joe Winko's turn to spell the name of a state, the teacher told him to spell Ohio which Joe Winko answered correctly, proving all of Joe Winko's classmates wrong about him being eliminated first in the State spelling bee game challenge. However, Joe Winko was soon eliminated in the second round, but was still proud of not being eliminated in the first round of the spelling game. This was explained in a 2018/Season 6 episode of Joe Winko Talk, and was the beginning of Joe Winko's fascination and love for the state of Ohio, even though he had never actually resided in Ohio. Joe Winko's First Adventure to Ohio (2004) In September of 2004, Joe Winko and his adoptive mother & father where on a roadtrip to Washington D.C. On the way, they entered the state of Ohio while traveling on the Ohio Turnpike, where interstate 80 and Interstate 90 overlap each other (yet this was before Joe Winko's fascinated with the Interstate System). From this particular trip, Joe Winko remembers seeing vast plains along the route with clusters of trees scattered along the way. Mini Malls In Ohio As Joe Winko was first traveling through Ohio in September of 2014 on the Ohio Turnpike, his Adoptive Dad pointed out that there were "Mini Malls" located along the Ohio Turnpike. This fascinated Joe Winko because Joe Winko had been obsessed with shopping malls at that time due to one of his favorite childhood cartoons he used to watch, Tottally Spies. The cartoon featured a game, on the cartoon network website, Mall Brawl, where the main protagonist (Sam, Clover, & Alex) had to defeat a villain, Tim Scan, from destroying their favorite shopping malls! The cartoon it's self actually takes place in California, and not in Ohio. These facts fuzzed a connection in Joe Winko's Autistic mind which made Joe Winko even more fascinated with the state of Ohio. The 'mini malls' themselves were not actually malls, and were actually service plazas which served food to travelers along the Ohio turnpike. Joe Winko remembers stopping there and his adoptive parents buying him airhead candies. Joe Winko also remembers his adoptive Dad repeatedly saying, "I have a new invetion I shall call it Mini Mall,". This was due to the new Austin Powers ''movies that came out in the early 2000s and late 1990s. Also in Joe Winko's web-forum posts on other sites, Joe Winko claims that the Ohio Turnpike Service plazas are happy and sacred places to Joe Winko. He is spiritually connected to these places due to the happy memories they bring back. Joe Winko also believes that after he dies, his ghost will haunt the Ohio Turnpike service plazas, however, his ghost will not be there too often because he will also be haunting a bunch of other places too after he dies. ♫ Ohio, Wherever You Go ♫ During the 2004 roadtrip through Ohio, Joe Winko heard a song on the stereo called ''Wherever You Will Go by the Calling. The song it's self stood out to Joe Winko due to it's happy and uplifting tune/melody, but the true lyrics of the song were actually misheard/misunderstood by Joe Winko... ♫ If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go, Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go '''♫ However, due to Joe Winko's 8 year old Autistic mind, when Joe Winko was listening to the song on the car stereo while traveling through Ohio, this is what he believed he was actually hearing in the song: ♫ Ohio, Ohio, Ohio, Wherever you go ♫ For Years, Joe Winko believed the song was Actually about the state of Ohio, and long after the 2004 roadtrip, Joe Winko had always associated the song with Ohio. However, years later, Joe Winko eventually found out that the song was completely unrelated to Ohio (at least outside of Joe Winko's Autistic mind). Learning this only slightly disappointed Joe Winko. However, Joe Winko still continues to associate the song, Wherever you Will Go, by The Calling with the state of Ohio. He even sang it in an episode of Joe Winko Talk, but the lyrics were a bit modified from what he had originally claimed he thought the song lyrics where... These are the lyrics of the song that Joe Winko sang in his 2018 episode of Joe Winko Talk: ♫ If I could, then I would, I would go back to Ohio, Ohio, Ohio, Ohio, Wherever you will go ♫ '♫ '''Run away with my heart Run away to Ohio Run away with my love... for Ohio... '♫ ' '♫ 'If I could turn back time, I would go back to Ohio If I could call it home, I would choose Ohio '♫ ''' Category:Real Locations Category:States in the USA Category:Locations